Digimon: Hope and Light
by blitzer99
Summary: T.K.'s day went from bad to worse when his mum has a temper tantrum and a phone call to Matt didn't really help matters much. So he runs away and winds up with the kamiyas, who invit him in as their guest in hopes of helping, but what are they to do when the traumatised 8 year old won't talk? and Rated K plus for emotional trauma and mild language. On hiatus
1. Ch 1 Yelling

**Yelling**

**Authors note:** Hallo everyone, I'm taking a brake from bakugan for a while and moving to my favourite anime, Digimon. Give me a brake if you think that is stupid, it can't be anymore stupid then any of your likes, and if you don't, thank you for not judging my likes. Now for the sad part, I... I... I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! There, I said it, now on with the story. Oh, almost forgot, this story is taking place in autumn after the events of season one and this story will be mainly about T.K primarily, Matt, Nancy ( mother),Tai, Kari and Sora. Other Characters may have small parts, now on with the story.

This story will begin simply, it was a Autumn, the days were beginning to become colder, the leaves on the trees had ether turned orange or fallen to the ground, a bitter cold wind blew all across the city. People that were out side dressed in winter cloths due to it feeling like it was winter already, though most people were inside anyway thinking that it was too cold anyway.

Inside a small but roomy apartment, sleeping soundly in his room, was T.K. All but his head was covered by the big blue blanket, the covers were stoping most of the cold from entering into the young boy, making his sleep pleasurable. He rolled onto his left side, his head moving off of the soft baby blue pillow and onto the next. His room was pretty average, emerald green painted walls, a soft creamy brown carpeted floor, his bed was on the right side of the room with a small wooden table on the left side of the bed with a lamp sitting on it, a small clock hanged on the left wall. There was a brown box full of toys that the child had gotten from years gown by, some were plastic modals, others were trains or trucks, but all were still fairly intact, there was a small wardrobe on the right side of the door, it was wooden and a creamy white colour. There was a small little yellow box on top of the wardrobe, inside it contained most precious item, his digivice from when he and his friends had entered the digital world and were he met his most cherished friendship Patamon, a digimon which was his most loyal, trusting and cheerful friend. T.K and the others had to leave there respected digimon in the digital world, but T.K made a promise that he would see him again, and he would, but until that day came, he had bin living a normal happy life, with the exception of the occasional bad day but the boy believed in every day being a new day.

The child rolled again, but this time to his right, so he was back with his head facing up towards the ceiling, he slowly opened his deep blue eyes and gave a big yawn, as he stretched his arms out wide, making the blanket start to come off, he shivered as the cold reached his skin but didn't mind. He leapt off of bed and ran to the bathroom which was just opposite to his room, he quickly got out his toothbrush and tooth paste and did his teeth, he drew so water into his mouth that was on the right side of the sink and mirror which he was standing in front of and garaged, he then spat the water and paste into the sink and washed off the paste that didn't make it to the drain. T.K then ran back to his bedroom and locked the door so that his mum wouldn't come in to find him changing. T.K opened the wardrobe and picked out the clothes he wanted, he loved wearing the clothes that he was in for that fateful summer, he wore it every chance he got, with the exception of when they needed to be washed, it wasn't that he didn't like his other clothes, but these ones brought back so many memories. He quickly took off his blue and white clouded PJs (he's 8, and it reminds him of Patamon, deal with it) so that he was only in his undies, and then put on his clothes, he took his favourite shoes and opened a cabinet under the wardrobe, inside we're his socks and undies, he took the yellow socks, put them on, then presided to put on his shoes. He looked himself over. _One thing left_, he thought to himself. He stood on the tips of his toes and took the hat off of a rack, he put the hat on his head. T.K smiled to himself and unlocked the door, _today is going to be great! _Or so he thought.

T.K opened the door to discover that his mum (Nancy) was standing In the door way in a black sleeveless T-shirt, brown jacket tied around her waste, blue jeans and brown slippers, she looked angry and was holding a piece of paper in her right hand.

"Morning mum, howe'd you sleep?" T.K asked, to cheerful to notice the stern look he was getting.

"Fine honey, until I looked at the mail we got" she said with disapproval in her voice as she held up the paper to the little boy "care to explain what this is?!" she nearly shouted.

T.K looked at the paper closely, it was his Maths test from last week, obviously the school had mailed it out to everyone, though he still didn't know why she was so mad. "Its my Maths test" replied, though he was starting to get worried now, he didn't know what he got on it, and if it was lower then a C+, Nancy got mad, **Really** mad.

Nancy flipped the page to the back, T.K looked at the bottom with horror, right at the bottom written in red ink was a big C-.

"T.K what were you thinking! These questions were SIMPLE!" she yelled, making the small boy quiver "Honestly I don't know what to do with you sometimes, didn't you study?!" she took off to the kitchen before he could answer. The truth is he did study, right before summer camp, he had wanted to get it dun because she said that he couldn't go if he didn't do it. But after the events of in the digital world, on his first day back at school when the quiz was happening, he completely forgot his studies and most of the questions were really hard. Nancy came back with a lode of books in one hand, pressed to her chest so as not to drop them. "You are now going to go back in your room and fix all of the questions that you got wrong!" she said snatched his arm and dragged him back into his room, she dumped the books onto the bed and let go of arm and walked to the door.

"But I..." T.K was cut off.

"NO BUTS!"

And with that, the door slammed shut, T.K looked at the books, he sobbed a bit, a small tear coming to his eye. The boy shook his head and got to work.

_Four hours later: 8.30PM_

T.K had worked through most of it, at least half of it was done, he looked at the clock which now pointed to the time of 8.30 pm, he had slept in till 4.30 pm and it had taken four hours to do this much, he felt like he was never going to end up having fun today. He sighed and got off his bed and got down to his knees and opened up a cabinet in the small table that held his lamp, which was currently on as it had gotten to dark to see, inside the cabinet was his sell phone, he had gotten it straight away when he got home from the digital world because his mum didn't want him to go out writhing no why of contacting her, he picked up the grey device and dialled the numbers, he knew one person who he could always call. The phone rang, he held his ear to the phone, still ringing, the phone stopped and a voice spoke through the phone.

"Hallo?" came the voice.

"Is that you Matt?" T.K asked back. The person laughed at the other end.

"T.K, you rang my phone which I keep with me at all times, who else do you think is gonna answer it, Santa" Matt laughed at his own joke, this made T.K smiled at his older brothers humour, he always new how to make him smile, even when he wasn't even trying. "So what's up" he asked knowing that T.K wouldn't call unless it was ether an emergency, someone was mad or he felt lonely, usually it was the last two. "Mums made at me" he said in a small voice.

"What did you do this time" he asked.

"I got C- on a maths test and mum told me I can't come out of my room until I fixed every one of the questions I got wrong" he answered bitterly. "Really, that's it? Honestly mum is way too strict sometimes, I can understand her bing disappointed, but you and me and the others were out saving the world, you did tell her that, right" he questioned.

"I tried but she yelled at me again and slammed the door, and now I'm never gonna get to play today because these questions are too hard!" he cried as he flopped onto his bed, making two books fall off in the process. He got up again and walked over to the wardrobe.

"Well um..." Matt thought for a moment before a light clicked on in his brain, all the while T.K had gotten the yellow box off the wardrobe and opened it to revile his digivice "why don't I help you" face lit up at the words "REALLY MATT!" he almost screamed the words "calm down now, you now what happens if mum finds out" oh he knew alright, T.K wasn't supposed to call his dad, let alone Matt, though he secretly called him from time to time. He closed his mouth and then whispered into the phone a ok and thank you.

"Good, now let's get started, what's the first question?"

_Half an hour later: 9.00PM_

He finished the last question, sighing with relief in the proses. He looked at the answers that Matt had helped him with, the only thing that was stoping T.K from doing them himself was that he couldn't understand the questions, but Matt had fixed that easily.

"See, it's easy once you've got the hang of it" Matt praised him over the phone.

"Yah, I guess your right, thanks a lot Matt" he said, happiness flowing all over him from the gratefulness he we was trying to express to his brother for helping him with this, but as soon as he finished that last sentence, the door flew open. T.K turned to he his mother as she snatched the phone away from the child, she took a moment to listen to who was the other side, obviously Matt didn't know and continued to congratulate him, but as soon as he didn't answer he new something was wrong. Nancy hung up the phone and in a fit of rage, through it across the room were as it hit the wall, it broke into lots of pieces that fell down the side of the bed and hit he ground with a thud, Nancy then turned to the 8 year old boy on the ground, who at this point, was about to burst into tears.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HIM! She yelled at the top of her lungs at the now quivering boy. She saw in is right hand was the device that he had had since the day before the digimon attacked and he to brothers had gone "back" to the digital world, Nancy had always suspected after the two boys came back from there adventure that they had gone to the digital world and that was why there summer camp was closed early. She stomped up to him and before he could react, his mum had her grasp on his digivice.

"NO, MUM NO!" T.K screamed as he tried to take it back, but his mother was already at the door, he turned on her foot and before the child could reach the door, it was slammed shut. The young boy stumbled as he tied to stop his feet but he fell and slammed into the door head first, T.K fell to the floor, not even trying to move for 20 seconds. The boy started to quiver, then the quiver was added with slight sobbing as tears started to form in his eyes, sobbing turned into crying and the forming tears turned into a stream flowing off his now red cheeks. He got up and brought his knees to his chest as he continued to cry, this continued for 6 minutes until he started to calm down. He sniffed as he to up and went to the only window in his room, T.K opened the window, the sky was definitely dark now, but the moon and the stars that he would look at every night before going to bed. The blond haired kid turned to his left and saw what he was looking for, a medium sized pipe that led all the way to the bottom. He and his mum lived on the second floor, falling in the worst case would be death and best case would be broken bones and a really sour head.

T.K came back in and moved to his bed, a determined look in his eye. He dropped to his knees and looked under the bed, he reached with one arm and palled out his back pack. He hadn't used it since his time in the digital world except to use it for a hiding place for his candy, the blond then turned to the cabinet under the wooden table and opened hat, he pulled out his piggy bank which (obviously) was in the shape of a pink pig. T.K moved his small hand under the pig and twisted a nob, it opened an all his money dropped to a pile on the floor, he had bin saving up for a game that he had wanted, but right now he only wanted enough for a train ticket. He grabbed 5$ 60c and put the rest into the smallest part of his bag. He then opened up the largest part which held a torch, a lot of candy (a **LOT**) and a picture of his dad and mum, him and Matt all together for a family photo. He cherished that photo seeing as he was too young to remember, he shook his head and closed the bag and put the straps over his shoulders. T.K moved back to the window and stuck his head out the window, small drops of rain had begun to fall, there was a small ledge hanging out from we're the metal of the window stopped, he pulled his body out through the window slowly, holding on to the left side of the window for balance. He put his shoes on the ledge, the rain getting stronger all the while, T.K was now completely out the window and wobbling on the edge, his hand still clutching to the window, desperately trying to maintain balance. The blonde boy swung his right hand so that it reached the pipe, his back was now face out into the rain, he felt some drops of water manage to get past his cloths and onto his skin, he shivered then let go of the window so that both hands were clutching to the pipe, he swung again and started to slide down the wet metal. It only took him a minute to lend on solid ground, T.K looked around, amazingly no one had seen him, he took another look just to be safe, then once he was satisfied the child made a dash out to the side walk, there was one place that he knew how to get to. The subway station.

_Exactly one hour after T.K left: 10.00PM_

Nancy was ashamed at herself for the way she acted, the reason she was so angry was that work wasn't well, _working out_ well. All of the meeting she had were canceled, she had a rapport due today which she hadn't got done, and to top it all off, T.K called Matt. That was bound to get her miffed but enough to break his phone and take one of his most cherished possessions? _How am I going to make this up to him? _She thought to herself with a sad look on her face. She looked down at the device she held in the palm of her hand. _Well for starters, saying sorry and returning this couldn't hurt. _She thought again as she made her way to room. She quietly opened the door.

"T.K?" she called into the room, no answer.

"T.K I'm sorry, I just had a really bad day, look Ive got your digivice, you can have it back now" she said, still no answer.

"T.K?" she called again as she walked into the room, empty.

She started to panic, Nancy walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers, not there. She got down to her knees and looked under the bed, not there. She got up and ran over to the wardrobe and opened the doors, not there. She dashed into the bathroom, not there. She ran all around the apartment, shouting out his name in hopes that he might reply, no such luck. She went back into his room again, Nancy was in tears now, her little boy was gone, and all because she had bin in a fit of rage and yelled at him, he was only 8 and he had once told her he hated it when people yelled at him, or anyone else. "Yelling never leads anywhere good, only to fighting" he had said. She cursed herself for not remembering and then sat down on the greenish brown coach. She didn't know what to do, _where would he have gone, _she questioned herself as she wracked at her brain for answers. Nothing came.

_3 minutes later, subway station: 10.15PM_

T.K had managed to run all the way the the underground subway without stoping though he got drenched in the process, he was now paying for the ticket, the boy didn't know we're he was going to go, but anywhere was better then home. The young blond was only now starting to feel the consequences of running all the way here, his feet and legs were killing him, and his back wasn't feeling faring any better with his bag on his back. He slotted in the money and pressed on the number 1 button. The machine clanged a bit and out came the small cream covered ticket. T.K turned around and looked at the map, he had no clue as to what it said or what it was showing, he sat down on the seat that was under the map. He felt miserable for not thinking of we're he would go and what he would do when he got there, he longed for his bed back at the apartment, but there his raging mother would be waiting, and no doubt in his mined could say that she wouldn't be even more angry. Then, apparently a light switched on because he had an idea, he'd just go they way Matt took him back, after they came back from summer camp and there first trip into the digital world, when they separated to go back home until they found the 8th child, Matt had taken his little brother on the subway back home, even though that also turned out to be an adventure when he and Patamon had a fight so they needed to go look for him and as that happened, they ran into Pumkinmon and Gatsumon and they went on a wild goose chase all over town. T.K sighed at the good memory's and got up, he headed down the stone steps. The train had just come in as he mad a mad dash for the open doors. He just made it in as the doors began to shut, the train started moving with a slight screech of the tracks, T.K looked around, the cart was empty, no one but him was in there, the child turned to one of the seats and took his heavy bag of and dumped it onto the seat, then proceeded to do the same. His body felt heavy as he sat down on the cold leather seat, the exhausted boy rested his head against his bag and quietly, fell into slumber.

The conductor didn't think anyone had gotten on so T.K was left to his dreamless sleep, 7 minutes went by and by then the train had arrived at Highton View Terrace, the voice box went off ands voice spoke through.

"Highton View Terrace, we have arrived at Highon View Terrace" the voice announced.

eyes shot open as he heard this, he had apparently rolled onto his left side while sleeping with his head against his backpack. He jumped off the seat and bolted to the door, T.K stopped when he relished that his backpack was still there, he turned back and dashed into the train again, he had grabbed his bag when the door began to close. He made a brake for it, he got to the door and managed to squeeze through, he stumbled a bit as his left leg was nicked by the closing doors, holding it for just long enough to make him lose his balance and fall to the ground, grazing his right knee in the process. He tumbled for a bit until he landed on his back with a thud, the train screeching off while this was happening. T.K laid there for a moment, there wasn't anyone in the subway so no one asked wether he was ok or not, and frankly, he wasn't. He pulled himself to his feet and limped over to one of the seats that people would sit in to wait for the train, (I know it was only a graze, but he's 8 and he's just had a traumatic day, give him a brake) T.K sat down in the cold steel seat, he inspected his graze, it was really stinging and there was a bit of blood coming from it. He started to sob as he pulled his legs to his chest, tears started to stream down his cheeks again as he began to cry. He was soaking wet, tired, hungry, thirsty, hurt and had nowhere to go.

"A... Achoo!" he sneezed, apparently he was starting to get a cold from being out in the rain. He kept crying with the occasional sneeze, but by that time, someone else had entered the station.

End of chapter 1

**Authors note: **you like it, do yah, ha. Anyway, just a couple of quick things, I really am sucked into this story and I'm probably finish this story before I get back to bakugan again, but don't stress, I will finish it. Seconded, I know most of you are going to hate me for this, but I'm going to almost completely ignore season 2, like how Sora went with Matt, or Mimi with Izzy or Joe, but I promise I'm keeping the T.K and Kari logic, but I'm making there relationship a bit older, as in this didn't start when they were teens, it's not that I didn't like season 2 but I really hated the time skip. And lastly, T.K and Kari's relationship is going to be complexes seeing as there 8, firstly, no sex or making out, but the occasional firework making kiss is definitely going to happen, and cheek kisses will definitely be happening, oh but I'm spoiling you guys, your gonna need to read on for more, till next time, best of luck with everything you all do :D


	2. Ch 2 Helping Hand

**A Helping Hand**

**Authors note: **Hallo everyone, just a couple of things. First off, I do not own digimon (obviously). Seconded, I'm now going to be switching through people's point of view, I'll put something up to indicate that, the Character list hasn't changed yet, but as it goes on it will. Now that's out of the way, on with the story. One last thing, for certain things I will have the characters sing, now these songs I do not own and will probably not be from that year there in, but I've found a lot of songs that will work for different parts of the story, and I will put up the tittle the song before they sing it so you can check it out and tell me if I'm right or wrong if it fits with that song. NOW on with the story.

_Tai and Kari's mother POV_

I had left home on a small vacation, after all that mess with the monsters and the children going off to save the world, or _worlds _as Tai had put it, I just needed to get away from it all, if only just for a week. I had told Tai that he needed to look after Kari until I got back, "And try not to burn down the kitchen again like last time" I had said to him, he agreed with the catch of inviting Sora over for a _sleep-over _as he put it, but my mothers intuition told me otherwise. Anyway, Kari was sleeping over at a friends place tonight so my son and Sora would have the hole house to themselves, which made me worry just a bit. But never the less, I wen't down to the subway in Highton View Terrace and was now walking down the stairs after getting the ticket from the machine, as soon as my feet touched the stone cold ground, I heard sobbing. I was surprised that there was anyone here at this time of night, usually there wasn't anyone hear unless they really needed to get somewhere. I tried to locate the source of the sobbing, I didn't need to look far as I found that it was in fact a little boy, my best guess was that he is 8, but something seemed oddly familiar about him, maybe the way he dressed. He was obviously soaked, probably from the rain, and his right knee was grazed and slightly bleeding. The boy sneezed, turning his face for the slightest moment, he didn't notice me but from the glance I got at his face, I realised just who the child was.

"T.K?"

_ POV_

"T.K?" I heard a voice behind me ask.

I turned at the sound of my name, and to my surprise it was Tai and Kari's mum, mrs Kamiya. She was wearing an orange buttoned shirt, blue jeans and brown high heels, her dark brown hair was tied back into a pony tail.

"Um, hi mrs Kamiya" I said, my voice nearly cracking in the process as more tears threatened to come out. I couldn't be crying in front of her, I rarely cried in front of mum, a bit more in front of Matt, but not with friends or people I didn't know. She wasn't someone that I didn't know but I still wasn't going to, I was 8, I couldn't be crying like a crybaby!

"Oh T.K what on earth are you doing hear, your knees bleeding, what happened" she asked, obvious concern in her gentle voice. " I... I was getting off the train and the door caught my foot and I tripped" I stammered out, the tears were getting harder to hold back, and the stinging wasn't helping.

"Oh dear, alright, just wait here, I'll be back in a seconded" she said as she turned back and jogged up the stairs, I chanced a couple of tears, they trickled down my cheeks and dropped to the stone cold floor. I heard her jog down the stair case and quickly wiped my tears away. She made her way over to me and bent down on one knee, she pulled out a bandied and looked at the graze for a moment before placing it on. The stinging increased, making me wince, but it quickly stopped. I can't believe she was doing this, she barley knew me, well I guess seeing as Matt and Tai are best friends, she might have heard from them, and maybe she saw me with the others before we went back to the digital world, also when I had gone over to Kari's apartment she had quickly introduced me to her and said nice to meet you, but still we hadn't really talked each other. But I guess I should be grateful.

Mrs Kamiya then got up and looked around, then turned back to me "Wheres your mum?" she asked. I turned my head away so he wouldn't see the tears, I completely forgotten why I was even down here with her act of kindness, but now I didn't now what to say, my words would probably come out in a pitiful sob, my mouth stayed shut.

_Mrs Kamiya's POV_

T.K turned his head away as soon as the words left my mouth, though he probably was trying to hide them as best as he could, I could clearly see a stream of tears escape from his innocent blue eyes. It was obviously unpleasant to talk about, so I decided against pressing further, I looked down at the small bag I had gotten the bandied from, it was a small medical bag, I had gotten used to taking t in the car when Tai was a toddler, he got grazes ALOT when he was younger, and I never grew out of the habit of taking it with me. I opened up the black bag again, and pulled out a couple of tissues. I turned back to him, I reached over and gently pulled his head so that he was facing me, tears were definitely coming out, I took the first tissue and wiped away his tears. T.K then sniffed, his cold was taking effect, I pulled the next tissue from my hand and held it up to his nose.

"Come on now, blow" I said gently.

He blew, yep, definitely a cold, as soon as he stopped, I folded up that part of the tissue and used the other side to wipe his nose. He started to squirm a bit, probably didn't like being babied, but he stopped when I was obvious that I just wanted to help. After I finished, a slight tear came back to his eye.

"Th-thank you" he whimpered, it looked like he was trying not to cry again.

"No problem" I answered with a smile "you know if you want to cry you can, I've got plenty of tissues so I'm not gonna run out anytime soon" I added. He immediately shook no, I laughed at this. But now was the thing of what to do with him, but the answer came to me easily enough. I stood up and dusted off my jeans (it's underground, I imagine it would be really dusty), after that I looked down at T.K again and extended my hand. He hesitated for a moment, wondering what to do, but he eventually got off the seat and with a cold, wet, shaking hand, he took mine. His eyes seamed to light up, as if he'd bin given an new hope after going through hell and back. I lead him back to the stone staircase and we made our way back to my car, where he sat in the back (it would probably be a disaster if there was a crash and he was in the front) and we drove off back to my house.

_Kamiya's apartment, Tai's POV: 9.30PM_

How on earth did she get so good over one WEEK! I had invited Sora only a week ago, and one of the things that we had played "Fifa 2000" and I had thrashed her, _and laughed a little when she lost_. But now, when I had invited her again, as soon as she gotten through the door was challenge me to it, and now I was the one being laughed at.

"Come on Tai you can do better then that!" she taunted as her character easily manoeuvred the ball around mine.

"How on earth is this happening!" I yelled in frustration as her character scored it's 10th goal in a row. "Easy, I just moved the joystick and while your guys were taking a nap on the field, my guys went through and got the goals" she taunted sarcastically.

Her character lined up for another shot, the doorbell rang out, startling Sora as her finger slipped on the stick and the shot went over the goal. She cursed herself and the door, and looked over the the soft grey coach. She was wearing a blue and pink striped shirt and red jeans, her caramel brown hair was held in place by a purple butterfly hair-clip.

"Who would that be, did you invite someone else?" she questioned, her eyes darting to me then back to the hall. "Relax, mum probable just forgot to get something and came back for it" I answered "though how mum forgets that she can just use her keys to get in is beyond me" and with that I quickly started moving the joystick and took the ball, lined up the shot and kicked. The ball went hurtling through the goal, Sora turned her attention back to the screen on the tv and looked at me with a half angry, half joking glare.

"That wasn't fare, I was distracted!" she yelled, though a smirk was obviously creeping up her face. "By what, the door bell or my un-resistible looks?" I laughed, she quickly grabbed one of the small cushions and hit me with it, laughing all the way.

"Yah, so when should I get the wedding ring out?" a voice said.

Our eyes shot over to the kitchen, standing there trying not not to laugh, is mum. We both looked at each other and her cheeks turned bright pink, and I'm pretty shore that mine were as well.

"Look you two I was joking, anyway Tai can you please be a dear and get a towel from the bathroom?" she asked as she took some tissues from that black bag she always had in the car and bent down, the kitchen bench obscuring her from view.

"What for?" I asked back, then a loud noise that sounded like someone with a cold blowing there noise could be heard from the kitchen. I turned back to Sora, who did the same, we both got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen, we both stopped just short of the bench. The noise was sounded again, and with that we looked over the bench and I saw my mum handing tissues to a drenched, slightly red faced T.K, who took the tissues gratefully and blew into them again. I turned to Sora, and she was wearing the same expression as I was, dumbfounded.

_Sora's POV_

Tai turned to me, and saw that I was wearing the same look as him, though surprised would be an understatement. Tai was wearing a blue T-shirt with a red flaming soccer ball in the middle, black long paints which were pretty worn and the same goggles around is outrages hair that he had at summer camp. We turned back to mrs Kamiya and T.K as he blew into more tissues, Tai then made his way towards the bathroom to get the towel that his mum needed as quietly as he could, though it was obvious to who it was for. As he started to wipe his noise with the tissue, his blue eyes finally caught sight of me and his face lit up with happiness as a his famous smile spread across his face.

"SORA!" T.K cried as he quickly dashed from mrs Kamiya and made his way around the bench, his shoes squelching as he ran on the wooden floor. I bent down on one knee and as he ran towards me I pulled him into a hug, his hat fell off in the process and it's round shape made it roll across the now wet floor, something just told me that he needed it right now, something was clearly wrong otherwise he wouldn't of risked getting drenched out in the rain. T.K didn't struggle and gratefully returned the hug, his hole body was freezing and damp, water is still dripping to the floor.

"I'm so happy to see you, it's bin a really long time" he said happily, even as I felt a shiver run down his body from the cold, nothing could dampen his excitement.

"I'm glad to see you to. What happened, your all soaked, we're you caught in the rain?" I asked, stoping the hug and pulling him so we were at eye level. But before he could say a word, a big white towel fell over him and covered his face. I looked up to see Tai standing there grinning as he took the towel off face and and ruffled his damp blond hair affectionately. grin came back in full force as he quickly turned around and tackled Tai into a hug, but he hadn't expected the hug as Tai lost balance and fell to the floor with T.K still on top of him, the towel gently floating down to rest on the floor. They landed with a thud, T.K was the first to recover, realising he was siting on Tai he quickly got off, T.K turned back with a look of concern on his face.

"T-Tai, you alright?" he asked timidly as my our friend groaned and sat up.

"Wow, is it just me or did you get stronger since the last time I saw you?" Tai returned with his own question as he grinned at him. T.K giggled as he went over and hugged him again, Tai returned the gesture with ruffling his hair again as his other hand half hugged him. I saw the towel laying on the floor and quickly picked it up and walked over to the two boys, I gently raped it around T.K, who looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, it was hard not to, he was so innocent and kind, I don't remember him ever being selfish or hurtful unless provoked. My thoughts were interrupted as T.K sneezed again, mrs Kamiya quickly came over and handed him a tissue and he blew, then wiped his now red noise, the cold wasn't getting any better. I lightly started to push him over to the soft coach, he didn't resist and let me lead him to it, he sat down on the coach and I made myself comfortable next to him. T.K lightly coughed, that isn't good, his cold is getting worser by the minute, and it is now taking its tole on him. His berthing is slowing down, most of his energy from before was going away and instead of just normally sitting or leaning foreword, he was leaning back into the coach and all the excitement was drained out of his blue eyes as his eyelids started to get dragged down, only managing to keep them half open. My hand reached over and gently stroked his head, a couple of droplets falling off as I did so. T.K gave a little smile and yawned, and my stroking seemed to be all the initiative his eyelids needed as they slowly started to close, and when they were, it was obvious that he was in fact, asleep. I kept this up for about a minute, I didn't want to wake him up with my hand suddenly stoping, but he gave a small snore and I slowly took my hand away. He looked so cute when he was asleep, I herd the sound of he door shut and craned my neck back to see that mrs Kamiya had left, Tai walked back over with T.K's hat in hand and placed other soaked thing on the table coffee in front of of us, he sat down on the left of T.K and turned his head towards me.

"Well, we're not alone anymore, T.K is now staying here until we figure out what's happened" he told me as he glanced down at him "we need to wake him up and tell him the news"

"Give him a brake Tai, it looks like he's had a rough day" I plead.

"He can sleep later, after all, he's got my parents bed"

"Oh fine, but let me do it, knowing you, it would have bin un-pleasant" I say as I put my left hand on his right shoulder and gently shook him.

"T.K, come on, wake up" his eyes slowly opened as he gave another yawn. T.K turned his head to look at Tai, then back to me. "Guess who gets to stay here for a while" Tai said, and with that, face instantly lit up with new life, then as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared as he sat up and looked around, after that he turned back to Tai. "Did mrs Kamiya go already? I was hoping to say thank you to her" he moaned.

"Don't worry, she told me to say it was no trouble just incase you asked, now come on, time for bed" Tai stated as he got off the coach, T.K looked confused.

Tai turned back and saw that he wasn't following "if your wondering were your sleeping, mum said you can ave the parents room, dads on a business trip for a week so he won't mind, and I've got some old PJs that you can borrow until your clothes are dried"

T.K got up from the coach and went after him, I probably should get my PJ on as well, I moved over to the dinning table were my red and yellow bag rested on a chair, I reached for the black strap and clenched it as I made my way to the bathroom.

_Tai's POV_

T.K had gone into my room to get changed, he came out in my old red PJs with a yellow race car on the shirt, and smaller identical race cars scattered all around the long pants. They were a bit big for him, but he didn't seem to mind that much. I had put his wet cloths into the dryer, but I didn't know what to do with his shoes and hat so I just left them to dry on there own. I led the now exhausted T.K to my agents room, as soon as we got in there, he didn't even bother with looking around and crawled into the bed and curled up under the covers. Sora stood next to me, I didn't even hear her walk in, then again, there was the light green carpet to soften her steps. Our small friend looked up, his blue eyes dazed as sleep began to take over.

"Thank you guys for letting me stay" he half yawned as he thanked us.

"No prob buddy, now get some rest, we don't need you all grouchy tomorrow" I joked.

"Night T.K, sweet dreams" Sora said gently as she led me out the door and closed it as quietly as she could, and we made our way to bed for the night.

_2 hours since they went to bed, POV: 12.30PM_

"**MATT!**"

I quivered as the nightmare replayed in my mind, my fingers clutched to the cream coloured blanket in hopes for a comfort that it wasn't giving. More tears came down from my eyes and dropped onto the fabric as I whimpered, what happened would never... Would it? I pushed it from my mind as I herd footsteps out in the hallway, at least two seconds past and Sora walked into the room and came to over to the bed.

"T.K, are you all right?! I herd a scream and came here" she said as she sat by the side of the bed and hugged me, the tears continued to flow out like waterfalls as I continued to whimper and sob, I wished I could stop, she was a great friend but I can't be crying in front of her! But the tears were out and they wouldn't stop.

"Shhhhhh, shhhhhhh, it's alright, your safe now" I could hear her say in an effort to calm me down as she stroked my hair with one hand and the other hugged me. The images of my nightmare kept flashing before my eyes, they wouldn't go away. I sobbed even more as the tears continued to crawl down my cheeks "shhh, its alright, tell me what's wrong"

She pulled me out of the hug and looked me in the eyes "I-I had a night m-mare" I whimpered, my eyes caught sight of her pale blue night gown with my tear marks easily see able "I'm s-sorry I cried on y-your gown"

"Its fine, tears don't stain" she replied with a kind smile, she really is like a second mum to me, but a lot kinder. when she got her crest, everyone was right, it fitted her perfectly.

I saw her grab something on the bedside able, she pulled it back and I could see it was a tissue, her hand and reached over and she carefully whipped my tears away.

"Now come on, try and get back to sleep" she told me as I leaned my head back down on the soft caramel brown pillow, I really didn't want to go back to sleep, the nightmare still spun around my mind.

"I-I can't" I replied.

"Nightmare still scaring you?" she asked, I wished I could say no, but I nodded yes, she just smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll help" and as she finished that, her song began.

_Safe and Sound, by Taylor swift_

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light..._

_I remember you said "don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight..._

She can sing that good?! I remembered her saying that she used to sing when she hung her cloths to dry so no one could hear her but she is amazing!

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, _

_You and I will be safe, and, sound..._

My eyes are starting to feel really heavy, it was working. I didn't feel scared anymore!

_Don't you dare look out your window darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on..._

_Curled up to this lullaby_

_Even when the musics gone, gone..._

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I will be safe, and, sound..._

...

End of chapter 2

**Authors note: **Aww, Sora sung T.K to sleep, can you excuse me for a moment (goes and blows in tissue) ok were we're we, oh yah. Anyway, that wasn't the full song, but the rest was just vocalising and one last art with the chorus, so I cut it. Anyway, look up this song, tell me if you think it fits, and if anyone knows a song that T.K could sing I'm all ears because I've got no idea, I've got most of this part of he story planed out, but suggestions are always welcome. So until next time, goodbye and good luck with everything you all do, and don't worry, there will be Kari in the next chapter, anyway, chow for now XD


	3. Hiya Kari

**The Expert On Being Sick Is Back**

**Authors note: **Hallo everyone, how yah all doing? So sorry for this being up so late, creativity blocks strike at the worst moments. Anyway, just gonna say that if anyone has any ideas that they would like me to do in this story, feel free to tell. Also, if anyone is worried that the digimon wont make an appearance, don't worry, they will, just later. One last thing, if anyone has any ideas for a song that T.K could sing, I am all ears, because I have no idea. I don't own digimon, I wish I did. One last thing, I promise, for some reason this thing won't let me put POV, so for now on his POV will just be POV, and I'll switch back and forth between third person and point of view. Now, on with the story.

_Third person: 8.00AM Sunday_

The Kamiya's apartment was quiet, the stormy night they had was obvious due to cold raindrops dripping down off the roof of the building, orange and brown leaves scattered around outside, any trees in sight where completely bare. Tai was sleeping in his room, the cream covers only covering half of his body, the other half extending over the mattress. Had slept in his cloths last night due to being exhausted from the night before, he didn't even take off the goggles. He gave out a loud snore as saliva dripped down out the right side of his mouth and onto a miniature pool that he had created overnight.

T.K on the other hand was sleeping in a more quieter fashion, once again the blankets covered every bit of his small figure except for his head, his blond hair was a mess due to tossing and turning for most on the night. Sora was the only one awake, she had not slept since she had sung T.K back to sleep after he had a nightmare. She hadn't asked what it was about, she thought that he would tell them when he was ready. Same with what had happened to make him run out into the rain, bye a train ticket to come all the way to Highton View Terrace and catch a ride to Tai's house.

So, after she had gotten the small boy back to sleep, she had gone back to bed and thought to herself, lots of thoughts had sum in her head. Some were of the situation at hand, others where about school, but most of her thoughts were of her beloved friend Biyomon. How she missed her, not a day went by without one of her thoughts being of her pick feathered friend. She had pushed the thoughts out of her head, fearing that it would just make her unhappy. By the time the sun rose, Sora had gotten out of her dressing gown, took a shower, and put back on her cloths from the night before. She had just put on her hair clip when a sudden noise startled her, she snapped her head around the the source, only to sigh as Tai made another loud snore. The girl shook her head as she made her way out the door as quietly as she could and made her way to the kitchen, she shivered when her bare foot made contact with the cold wooden floor, it slightly creaked in the process. She shot her glance back to the bedroom door, no noise could be heard except for Tai's snores. _Some things never change _she thought to herself as she continued onwards to the kitchen.

_Tai's POV:8.40AM_

I tried desperately to open my eyes, they felt so heavy, like someone had replaced them with bricks overnight. I tried again, oh god my eyelids need a workout! After one last try my eyes opened, everything seemed fuzzy, I rubbed my eyes a bit and opened them again, much better. My arms felt heavy as I stretched them out, I looked to my right and saw another pool of saliva, oh no, please tell me Sora is still asleep! I jumped from my bed and climbed the small adder up to the second bunk, empty, why do always need to sleep in? I looked around in the room, yep definitely awake, her folded night gown was lade flat near her bag next to the door.

"Sora!" I called out.

"In the kitchen!" she called back.

I started to make my way out the door, but as soon as I made it to the hallway, I smelled something. I inhaled deeply, trying to take in every detail, what ever it was it smelled great! I made a mad dash out to the kitchen, we're I saw the most beautiful thing in the world, **PANCAKES!**

"Oh please tell me those are for me, because I'm starving" I asked as she finished up and put a plate of them on the table, about six of them. She then put some butter, lemon, sugar, maple syrup, jam and even chocolate source near it if we wanted any toppings. I swear that if I wasn't such a self controlled person (bullshit) I would have possibly eaten the hole thing without a second thought.

"Yah right, sorry but me and T.K are eating these all by ourselves while you starve" she said with a playful smile.

(Tai's face) 0.0

_Third person_

Sora saw the face her friend pulled and soon all she could do was laugh. She laugh so hard that a small tear came to her eye. After she wiped away the tear and stopped laughing she took another look at him to see that his face was bright red.

"Tai seriously, do you think that I would really do that to you?" she questioned him. Tai took another moment to think before he realised that she was using sarcasm and his face became even more red.

Sora laughed again, but stopped to save him even more embarrassment. Tai then looked around, turning his head back satisfied that whatever he was looking for wasn't there.

"T.K isn't up yet?" he asked Sora with a questioning look.

"Not yet, I'll go wake him up" she answered as she started to make her way down the hall only to be stopped by Tai.

"Nah it's alright, I'll do it, you just set up the table" he told her.

"When did I become your waitress?"

"That's not...i...oh! Not what I meant"

"Tai"

"Yes?"

"That was sarcasm again" she stated with a playful smile as she turned back towards the kitchen.

Tai blushed as he turned around and quietly walked down the hall, he made his way to the cream coloured door and quietly opened it to reveal the sleeping boy quietly sleeping under the covers. Tai walked over to the bed and started to think of a way to wake him up, when he got his idea there was no way to stop him, that idea then popped into his head and he evilly smiled. He moved his hand over to the cover and yanked it away, which surprisingly didn't wake him up, Tai let go of he covers and gently poked him in the stomach, lips curled into a smile as he rolled to his right. Tai wasn't planing to stop there as he poked him in his left side, getting the small boy to let out a giggle. He then moved his finger into his armpit and wiggled it, which got him laughing as he tried to move away from him.

"Heeeesttopp! hahahahhaah" he said through his laughter, he rolled away from the finger and opened his eyes to see who was his attacker (didn't know how else to put it). When he saw Tai he tried to glare at him but all that did was make him giggle even more.

"Morning buddy, to think Sora said that me waking you up would be unpleasant" Tai stated with a grin.

"It heehee was" T.K replied as the tickling sensations still ran through his body.

"Really, you seemed to have enjoyed it" Tai laughed "come on, Sora's just made breakfast, hope you like pancakes" Tai then started walking towards the door, T.K sat up and started crawling to the side of the bed and hopped down from it. As soon as he started to walk, he began to wobble and stagger and let out a surprised yelp as he started to fall over, But Tai had seen this and quickly caught him.

"You alright there, I know your tiered but still, maybe we should start calling you jelly legs" he joked as he got the small boy to sit down for a sec. T.K shook his head repeatedly before before answering, a dazed expression on his face.

"I think I'm fine, I just feel really dizzy" he stated as he tried to get up again, only to fall back down into Tai's waiting arms. The older boy thought to himself for a sec before getting an idea. He pulled T.K up and over his head so that he was resting on his shoulders.

"Comfortable up there bud?" Tai asked as he started to get up.

"I told you I'm fine, you don't need to do this for me, I can walk" T.K replied in a slightly annoyed voice, the child clung to Tai as so not to lose balance. Tai adjusted to the extra weight as he moved towards the door, the soft green carpet muting all noise his footsteps would have made.

"If I remember correctly, you tried to walk, and ended up falling over, twice" he stated as the two made there way out to the hall, T.K pouting all the way. As soon as they got to the kitchen, they found Sora had made two more pancakes and was adding them to the pile that was already there. The girl looked up from her fine work and saw the two boys come in, giving them a raised eyebrow. Tai saw this and began to explain.

"Seems that our guest has caught the dizzies" Tai stated as T.K glared at him "I told you I'm **fine!** Now can I please get down?!" Tai complied and gently took him off his shoulders and set him down on an already pulled out seat. It was pretty average, all wooden with the exception of the bottom which was a stuck in soft green cushion, it was fairly squashed in from years of being sited upon. T.K took a moment to get comfortable and turned to look at the work Sora had accomplished.

_T.K's POV_

Ok, so let's see if i've got this straight, one of my friends can sing and cook incredibly and I never knew? Acutely I should probably taste them first. I turned my head to see Tai and Sora sitting down to. Sora passed out the the knifes and forks and we set them out on ether side of our white plates, then she grabbed another fork that was next to the plate of pancakes and impaled one of them and put it on my plate, then did the same with Tai and herself. I looked down at it, it was a complete golden brown pancake that looked like someone had drawn it, somehow made it come out of the paper and made it real, then sprayed it with the best pancake smell in the hole entire world! I looked back up and saw tai reach with his right hand and take the butter, then used his knife to spread it across his perfect pancake, his mouth drooling with anticipation.

"Thank you Sora" I thanked as Tai put the butter back were it was before, Tai remembered he hadn't and quickly followed up with his own thank you.

"Don't thank me yet, for all I know they could all still be completely horrible" she answered with a simple smile.

I took that as a sign that I could eat and with my left hand, reached across the table and only just managed to grab the butter. My hand felt a bit shaky, like Puppetmon had used those strings of his to reach into my hand and pulled them every time I held something in an attempt to make me drop it. I quickly put it down and spread the butter across the pancake, my hand still shaky but I try not to show it, please don't notice, please don't notice...

"You alright there bud, you hands are shaking a bit?" Tai asked.

(Homer Simpson doh!)

"Oh, yah I'm fine" I lied. To tell the truth it isn't just my hands, it feels like the world is spinning around me, and I feel so tired, like someone came up and took all of my energy away. It's a miracle that there only noticing my shaking hands.

"So are you two just gonna sit there and talk or are you going to try my pancakes" Sora cut in, _thank you, _and with that I pinned the pancake with my fork and cut a piece off with my knife and brought it into my mouth, and chewed...

...

**WHY ISN'T SHE A MOVIE STAR!**

_Third person, Nancy's apartment: 8.30AM_

Nancy hadn't slept all night since her sons disappearance, she had looked all over the building, asking anyone who would listen if they had seen him. All replied no, save one, who had seen him run into the subway station. This at first exited her, but then she realised that was hours ago and that he could be anywhere bye now. She thought that he might have headed to Matts, but if that was the case he would have called. She was considering putting up posters, but that would make him seem like a criminal. She finally decide what to do, something that she never thought she would need to do, but she would do anything to get her little boy back, anything...

She picked up the phone and dyld, and now, she waits.

_Back to the Kamiya's apartment, 5mins since they began eating, still third person. _

The two had literally screamed with delight when they had first tasted Sora's pancakes, to them it was like a little piece of heaven had come down and grassed Sora's cooking skills and that was what brought them these amazing pancakes. Tai had literally started to shove the food down his thought with as many toppings as he could get on it, only to end up nearly choking himself to death. T.K took a more civilised way of eating it, using his knife and fork, though he still ate it a bit too fast, which resulted in him going into a small coifing fit, but that didn't last long. Even Sora was amazed with her work, but didn't eat as fast as the boys. They were on there second pancakes when T.K asked a question.

"Hay Tai, how come Kari isn't here?" he questioned as the older boy finished off another mouthful of pancake.

"Wait a sec, you only noticed that she wasn't here until now?!" he replied.

"Well I thought that she had gone to bed already, because I came here pretty late last night" he answered as Tai took in the information and then nodded in agreement.

"So where is she?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?"

T.K yelped in surprise at the voice behind him and literally jumped out of his seat, which also caused him to fall off his chair and land on the floor with a thud. They all laughed a bit at the sight, letting up just a bit to see that he was rubbing is head.

"Sorry about that, you alright?" she asked with a bit of concern in her voice, she bent down and extended her hand. T.K too it gratefully and started to get up again, but it seamed that it's not as easy as it looks.

As soon as he started trying to up, he just ended up flopping back down onto the floor. Tai got up quickly and picked him up again, carefully making shore that he wouldn't wobble and fall back down. It was becoming more evident that his cold was getting worse, Kari didn't look surprised by it, Sora and Tai explained to her what happened last night to get her up to speed. Kari looked over to T.K, who was finishing off his last pancake, then turned back to them.

"So exactly what happened to make him come here?" she questioned her two older friends.

"We don't know, we never asked, but we are planing to" Sora replied, taking a glance at the young boy.

"Why don't we just ask now?" Tai asked, earning a small glare from the two girls.

"Seriously? We can't just walk up to him and say "What happened to make you come here" that would be insensitive and at the very least rude" Kari angrily replied.

"Oh... Right, anyway, I just remembered that I'm gonna need to got grocery shopping, where nearly out of food" he stated as he took a glance at the pantry and fridge.

"I noticed, there was barley enough ingredients to make breakfast, I used the last of them up for the two that you sure when you brought T.K out. That reminds me, Kari, if your hungry, you can have the last two" Sora said, Kari nodded and turned to look at the young blond haired boy, and apparently coming to a decision.

"Look, seeing as Tai is gonna need to get a lot of stuff, why don't you and him go to the grocery store and I'll stay here and take care of T.K, and before you argue that I can't, I've bin sick more times then I can count so I know a lot about what to do if someone gets sick. Also, I think that I'm a bit more responsible then my brother so it's not like I'm gonna burn the house down, I also know both of your phone numbers so is there's an emergency, I'll call" She told them.

"She has a point Tai" Sora stated, looking to the messy haired boy.

"Hm... Alright, but if there's any trouble, you need to call us straight away, I go get some bags and we'll leave" Tai agreed, heading back towards the pantry.

_This will be an interesting day, _Kari thought to herself as she looked back to T.K.

**Authors Note: **Sorry that this is a short chapter, but my creativity bloke isn't letting up, if anyone can give me some ideas on how T.K's day with Kari will go, I am all ears. I hope sincerely that you liked this chapter, please review and tell me if I need to improve on anything and you know, all that stuff. I hope you all have a wonderful day and more wonderful days to come, till next time, bye :D


End file.
